<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bewegungen by Sindarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021841">Bewegungen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina'>Sindarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (1960)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping, Double Drabble, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist warm heute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Adams/Vin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bewegungen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hier wieder etwas, das in die traurigere Reihe passt. Hoffe, es gefällt (trotzdem) :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jetzt sitz ich da und mache gar nichts. Kannste das glauben? Dabei bist du doch hier, jedenfalls auf eine Weise, und wenn ich sonst bei dir saß, oder du bei mir, gab es immer eine Menge, was uns zu tun einfiel. Einfach, damit es dem anderen wieder besser ging.</p><p>Wir kochten was und gaben acht, dass es auch wirklich verputzt wurde. Erzählten manchmal auch kleine Geschichten – ob aus Kindertagen oder frei erfunden. Ließen den anderen viel schlafen. Und wenn’s nicht gerade was Ansteckendes war, konnte man auch mal mit ins Bett kommen und die Zeit anderweitig schöner machen.</p><p>Am Ende wurden wir immer gesund. Bis auf das letzte Mal. Dein letztes Mal, und unseres. Da …</p><p>Du hast immer mehr abgenommen, viel gehustet, und wegen der ganzen Mittel vom Doktor konntest du ruhig liegenbleiben, warst aber oft müde. Und manchmal wolltest du Kekse, was dich vorher nie interessiert hatte, und ich brachte sie dir.</p><p>Aber wir hatten beide keine Angst. Es tat einfach nur weh.</p><p>Schon lange her …</p><p>Es ist warm heute. Gut, um draußen zu sitzen.</p><p>Ich lege die Hand auf die Erde, auf die den ganzen Tag die Sonne schien.</p><p>Bis die Nacht kommt, will ich bei dir bleiben.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>